Love Is A Battlefield
by Holy Cross Baby
Summary: Christopher Hayden, is a dangerous mob boss. Edward DuGrey, is a well known judge. Edward has been trying to put Chris in jail for years. But when Rory,transfers to Chilton and meets Tristan that’s when the real trouble starts. TRORY! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is A Battlefield**

**Summary: Christopher Hayden, is a dangerous mob boss. Edward DuGrey, is a well-known judge. Edward has been trying to put Chris in jail for years. But when Rory, Chris's beloved daughter transfers to Chilton and meets Edwards's son Tristan that's when the real trouble starts. TRORY! AU**

**Rating: T for now it will rise later on!**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I've had this idea for about a month (just ask my beta she's had to listen to it and my other fic idea lol) and finally got the time to write it. Anyway I know this idea sort sounds like my fic Forbidden but its completely different! I'm not sure if there is going to be much forbidden love or anything sure their fathers won't like it but wait I'm shutting up now! Lol I can't give too much away but I will say one thing Lorelei will approve of this relationship! So no worries there. I'm probably going to suck when it gets to the 'right' side of the law part but I can always pay more attention in my law class or watch Law and Order or something. The 'wrong' side of the law should be fairly easy for me to watch cause I watch a TV show with Mobsters as main characters. Okay now this is going to be a bit but I think it needs to be said. I will not be abandoning my other fics Forbidden or Lean On Me for those of you who are readers of either or both. My updates to them won't be as often but I'll try and update at least one of my fics once a week. Since I have a long weekend this weekend I should be able to update every one of my fics at least once. And once summer is here I should have updates every couple of days on one of the fics. I'll update them in order so its fair. Anyway that's about it…. Tell me if you think I should continue…**

**Oh my god! That was an amazing episode! The ending kind of shocked me thought I'm a big fan of spoilers so I knew it was going to happen but not in that episode. The previews made me freak out I was like nooo Logan. Lol don't worry you'll get used to it/**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to LoVe23 for being the best beta ever and listening to my fic ideas and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it and am not making any money off of this and never will.**

**Chapter One:**

17 year old Rory Hayden climbed out of her fathers black limousine.

"Well…" Christopher said climbing out after his daughter "…here it is!"

Rory looked at him wide eyed "Ummm…Dad?" she asked as she looked around the school "You pulled me out of St. Andrews for this?"

"Its a good school!" Christopher insisted.

"The _hell_ its a good school!" Lorelai whined as she joined the two standing outside the limo "You just didn't like the fact that while she was at St. Andrews, Rory was able to get away with anything, without you even knowing about till it was too late!" She said smugly, a smirk playing on her face, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh hush you!" Christopher said with a laugh "Let's go guys." He finished, as they started walking toward the building. Chris turned to glare at his four body guards and practically growled. "Ian! Tad! Jacob! Steven! Get your asses over here and do your damn job!"

"Sorry boss!" Jacob said scrambling after them "I guess we let our minds wander!"

"Well don't let it happen again!" Chris huffed.

Rory and Lorelai watched the exchange silently, and continued toward the school.

As soon as they entered the building, the hallways immediately fell silent. "This is weird." Rory whispered to her parents.

"Tell me about it!" Lorelai replied nodding, as they walked down the hall and into the Head Masters office. Once they were out of sight, the hallways suddenly came alive with the excited chatter of students.

Rolling her eyes Rory stepped into the Head Masters office for her 'Welcome to Chilton' meeting.

Twenty minutes later Rory was running down the empty halls 'I can't believe I'm late on the first day!' she thought as she searched for her first period class.

"You passed it Ror!" Jacob called from behind her laughing "Its that one." He continued, with the point of his finger.

"Oh!" Rory said blushing "You could have said something before I went passed it!"

"Nah." Jacob replied "Its funnier this way." He said trying to hide his laughter.

"Screw you!" She said teasingly, sticking her tongue out in defiance. She then turned to open the door to her classroom and walked in with Jacob in tow. The class fell silent as Rory and Jacob entered.

After a few seconds of silence the teacher, Mr. Windom said "Well you must be Miss Hayden. Welcome to Chilton!"

"Its good to be here!" She said politely.

"I'm sure!" he said with a smile. He then turned his head to face the intimidating man standing behind her. "Now who is this?" he asked, pointing at Jacob.

"Oh!" Rory replied "This is Jacob."

"And what is Jacob doing here?" He asked, eyeing the man warily.

"He's my bodyguard." Rory replied as if it was obvious.

Before the teacher could answer a teenage boy sauntered into the room "Hey Mr.W!" he said glancing around. "Well, well, well..." Tristan said licking his lips cockily as he saw Rory standing in the front of the room. "Who do we have here?"

"You're late Mr. DuGrey!" Mr. Windom said, giving him a disapproving look. "Please don't let it happen again." He waved his arms toward Rory and Tristan "Why don't you two take your seats."

"Gladly!" Tristan replied walking toward the far wall, taking one of the only two available seats left. They were side by side, and in the front of the class. As soon as he sat down, he opened up a notebook, and began doodling.

Rory followed, taking the seat closer to the wall. Jacob followed behind her, and stood against the wall. He made sure to stand just close enough to protect her, but far enough so as not to be a distraction.

"Now before we were interrupted we were about to take attendance." Mr. Windom said haughtily. "Now class, please say 'Here!' when I call out your name."

"Mark Adams"

"Here!"

"Tristan DuGrey"

"Here!"

"Lorelai Hayden"

"Here!"

Tristan's head shot up "As in _Christopher_ _Hayden's_ daughter?" He asked turning to face Rory, wide eyed.

Rory nodded "What's it to you?"

"Well…" Tristan replied with a smirk "I was just wondering how the hell they let you in here, when I know for a fact that my father would never have allowed it."

**That was hard to write. I hate first and second chapters their always the crappiest for me at least. But once I get this story going and get used to writing for this fic it should be better. And my chapters should get longer once I get the ball rolling. This has to be the craziest idea I've ever had. It just popped up in my brain a few weeks well more like 2 months ago. Anyways I'd just like to say Christopher isn't going to be all that mob bossy around Rory and Lorelai. And I know in real life Rory's bodyguard probably wouldn't be in the same room as Rory when she's in school but lets just say Chris has a way with uh words and got him to stay with her. Jacob by the way is about 25 and has been Rory's bodyguard since he was 19. Well that's about it for now... tell me should I continue?**

**Please review if you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewers: Thank you all for revewing! I appreciate each and everyone of your reviews!**

**Authors Note: Hey all! Wow I didn't expect such a great response!It really shocked me, and got me really excited. Lol I'm not kidding I was completely shocked I didn't expect such a big response.But I'm glad that I got one otherwise I doubt I would continue this fic since it's a completely crazy idea. Anyway I just freaked myself out. Oh my god I went got the recap from the last chapter and read my disclaimer and its the same one I had last time. Usually there different from chapter to chapter before I use the same one over again. Creepy.Well not its not overly creepy but its still freaking me out a little.Okay now that I said all of that I just thought that I'd tell you all the I must really love you all! I'm sick but I'm still updating even though I feel like I'm dying, aren't you all lucky? Lol just kidding but I am really sick and feel like crap. Well thats about it for now, onto the chapter!**

**Oh my god! The second to last episode was pretty good, poor Logan but at least they made up!**

**The Season Final Oh my god! I cried! I was completely shocked about Lorelai sleeping with Chris and seemingly uppest about them possibly breaking up but the whole Rory Logan thing made me cry! Its so sad if a guy told me if I went to the airport he wouldn't get on the plan I'd be at the airport so fast! I loved that episode (ok maybe not loved since everything that happened wasn't that nice) but I still liked it aww now we have to wait until like September for an episode...**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to all of my wonderful reviewers! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or anything related to it and I am not making any money off of this and I never will.**

**Recap:**

_"Now before we were interrupted we were about to take attendance." Mr. Windom said haughtily. "Now class, please say 'Here!' when I call out your name."_

_"Mark Adams"_

_"Here!"_

_"Tristan DuGrey"_

_"Here!"_

_"Lorelai Hayden"_

_"Here!"_

_Tristan's head shot up "As in Christopher Hayden's daughter?" He asked turning to face Rory, wide eyed._

_Rory nodded "What's it to you?"_

_"Well…" Tristan replied with a smirk "I was just wondering how the hell they let you in here, when I know for a fact that my father would never have allowed it."_

**Chapter 2**

Rory raised her eyebrows "And what exactly does your father have to do with me going to this school?" she asked.

"Everything." Tristan said cockily. "My father owns this town. So that led me to wondering…" he said as he placed a hand to his chin in contemplation, before continuing. "Why he'd let a person like _you_ in _here_…where you clearly don't belong." he said glaring at her, the teasing gone from his voice.

"A person like _what_?" Rory asked standing up angrily.

Before Tristan could answer Mr. Windom cut in "Miss Hayden!" he said as the class fell silent "Please sit down! This type of behavior is not acceptable at Chilton! I'm sure Head Master Charlton informed you of this!" he finished giving her a look of disapproval.

"Sorry Mr. Windom." Rory mumbled sitting back down in her chair quietly, turning red slightly in the cheeks.

"Calm down Ror." Jacob hissed as she sat back down.

Mr. Windom looked over at the two "I knew you'd be a distraction!" he announced to the class quite proud of himself. "So I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he finished, as he gave Jacob a pointed look.

"Can't do that teach." Jacob said smiling brightly at Mr. Windom.

"Oh and why can't you?" Mr. Windom retorted haughtily.

"My orders say that I am to stay with Rory. So I stay with Rory." The last part of his statement said with no mockery in his voice. He gave Mr. Windom a look that clearly showed that this was not a joke.

"Oh and who gave you these orders?" Mr. Windom asked with his eyebrow rose, again resuming his haughty stance.

"Mr. Hayden." Jacob answered as if it was obvious.

"Well he's not here _now_ is he?" Mr. Windom asked "So I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I can't do that!" Jacob said annoyed placing his right hand on Rory's shoulder. "I cannot leave Rory alone for even a second. Besides, the Headmaster already gave me his permission to stay."

"Why must you insist on staying?" Mr. Windom said, his voice coming out in a whine.

"Because if he leaves, Hayden's father will kill him." Tristan said loudly.

"He would not!" Rory replied glaring at him "You don't know a thing about my father so don't you dare claim you do!" She was standing again, fists clenched at her sides in anger.

"I know enough" Tristan retorted.

"And what _exactly_ do you know?" Rory asked using quote's on the word exactly.

"A hell of a lot." Tristan said, a little unsure of himself, and shocked by Rory's outburst. From outward appearances, she seemed, innocent and quiet. This small encounter has proven this to not be the case.

"Mr. DuGrey, Miss Hayden, stop it right now!" Mr. Windom said stepping up to the blackboard. "_Now_, I'll allow Jacob to stay if he is not a distraction. Otherwise you will have to leave." he said giving Jacob and Rory a pointed glare. "Now onto English..."

Rory turned to look at Jacob as Mr. Windom started to write on the black board. 'What's with these people?' she mouthed do him. 'I don't know.' he mouthed back. Sighing, Rory turned to the board and diligently copied the work Mr. Windom was writing down.

Half an hour later the bell rang signaling the end of first period. 'It's about damn time!' Rory thought as she handed Jacob her books that he insisted on carrying.

"Where to next?" Jacob asked as they slipped out of the classroom. They walked side by side in the busy hallway, as Rory tried to look for her schedule.

"Um…" Rory paused as she fished it out and glanced at it. "Oh god!" she said groaning. "Anything but that!" she said, as she closed her eyes in frustration.

"_Gym_?" Jacob asked clearly amused, as he knew exactly what class was next.

Rory nodded pouting "I hate gym! It's the stupidest course ever! I sincerely doubt that later in life someone is going to ask me to throw a baseball or something." she rambled as she stomped off to her gym class.

"Maybe you should ask _Daddy_ to take care of it for you?" Tristan said sliding into step with the two. "I'm sure that he could make arrangements and if he can't he could order a hit on the gym teacher. But please if it comes to that wait until football season is over cause we need a coach" He added, seriously as if the topic of conversation were as normal as discussing the weather. Without stopping, she turned to glare at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rory asked angrily. "You don't even know me and yet you judge me." She was really curious to know why this boy seemed to hate her so, when she just got there.

"I know what you _Hayden's_ are like that's why." Tristan said with distaste.

"And what exactly are we _Haydens_ like?" Rory asked stopping suddenly and turned to face him. "Cause if you do know, _please_, enlighten me!"

"You know _exactly_ what you're all like." Tristan insisted, not wanting to back down.

"No!" Rory said "Actually, I really don't. So why don't you let me in on what it is about us that has your underwear all up in a twist." If her last jibe had bothered him at all, it didn't show. All his time in Hartford society was really being put to the test with his new opponent.

"Okay I will." Tristan replied as Rory and Jacob rolled there eyes. "Your father is a dangerous mob boss that doesn't care about anyone but himself. He murders people for a living and doesn't care who he hurts in the process. He has hit men to kill people who cross him and would kill _you_…" he said looking directly at Rory, "…if you betrayed him. He wouldn't even think about it." The two teenagers just stood there, staring at each other. Tristan's look was somewhere between disgust and pity. Rory's look was sad.

Jacob snorted, breaking the silence. "Who exactly gave you all this information?" he asked placing a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Because the man you just described is definitely not Christopher Hayden. And Mr. Hayden is definitely not a mob boss!" Jacob eyed Tristan as he waited for an answer.

"My father." Tristan said confidently, as he shrugged. "Besides, it's not like he's going to go around saying 'I'm a mob boss' he's not _that_ stupid."

"You don't know a thing." Rory finally said, her voice quiet. She looked up at Tristan defiantly before she continued. "Because my father is not a mob boss, he's the most caring person I know!"

"I know enough." Tristan replied, his voice having taken a quiet tone that matched Rory's. "Like the fact that you live behind bullet proof windows, and that you're constantly surrounded by fighting and violence. I kind of feel sorry for you. I mean getting shot at all the time and being dragged into the police station has to suck after awhile. But I do have one question for you…" he was now looking her in the eye, curiously.

"And what's that?" Rory said glancing at Jacob who seemingly tuned them out as the bell rang leaving them all alone in the hall.

"Have you ever witnessed a murder?" Tristan asked knowingly.

Tears instantly formed, falling down Rory's face. "That's just cruel!" she said sobbing. "I thought you were just being a jerk! Now I know that you just don't care about anyone but yourself!" and with that she took off down the hall.

Jacob quickly turned and glared at him before following her. Watching after the two, Tristan sighed as he turned to follow them down the empty hall.

**Well, Tristan was a bit of a jerk in that chapter. And that was a fairly short chapter but to make up for it Chapter 3 is already done and is currently being beta'd so it should be up in the next few days! Okay now I'd like to wish all of you mothers out there a happy mothers day!At this point in time I can truly appreciate everything you do for your children and even other peoples children. Okay now back to the story Tristan was a bit of a Jerk this chapter and they argued quite a bit butI'm hoping you all will think thenext chapter will be much better than this! I don't really like this chapter, I hate writing Tristan and Rory fight but for them to get together there going to have to fight.Remember they are on different sides of the law whether they admit it or not. Or are in denial or are just plain out of the loop. Well thats a bit of a warning sort of in its on odd way. But since it was short I'll give you all two. Anyways someone asked for a desription of Jacob sorry I forgot it in the first chapter but I put it down below.Along with the other 'warning'.Well thats about it for now...**

**Jacob: Jacob is about 6 foot tall has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes (he's italian) lol if that helps at all**

**Warnings For The Next Chapter:Rory,Jacob, Tristan and a bathroom lol not saying anymore cause it'll give it away**

**Please review!It motivates me to write more I swear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing it means so much to me!**

**Authors note: hey all! Wow there wasn't a big gap between chapters this time kind of shocking. I feel really weird though because I've written three chapters (for different fics) in 5 days and I wrote every single chapter except the ending at school mostly in first period. Lol very odd and here I thought private school was suppose to challenge us. Guess not, Anyway** **I know that the last chapter had a lot of arguing and such but this chapter isn't quite that bad with it. Don't get used to this niceness though. Honestly I'm having a hard time writing this fic. I love my idea but I'm so used to writing to Rory and Tristan getting along and not used to writing Tristan being a jerk. Sorry if it looks funny I'll get used to it eventually I promise. Well that's it for now! **

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my sister Amanda, I miss you and I can't wait to see you this summer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, and I never will and I am not making any money off of this.**

**Recap:**

_"I know enough" Tristan replied "like the fact that you live behind bullet proof windows, and your surrounded by violence and fighting constantly. I kind of feel sorry for you I mean getting shot at all the time and being dragged into the police station has to suck after awhile. But I do have one question for you"_

_"And what's that?" Rory said glancing at Jacob who seemingly tuned them out as the bell rang leaving them all alone in the hall._

_"Have you ever witnessed a murder?" Tristan asked knowingly_

_Tears instantly formed on Rory's face immediately falling down her face "that's just cruel" she said sobbing "I thought you were just being a jerk but now I know that you don't care about anyone but yourself" and with that she took off down the hall._

_Jacob quickly turned and glared at him before following her. Sighing Tristan followed. _

**Chapter 3:**

Tristan followed Jacob into an empty girl's bathroom. Once inside, Rory was nowhere to be seen, but Tristan could hear her heartbreaking sobs coming from one of the bathroom stalls. When he heard her, he stopped in his tracks, feeling worse than he did in the hallway, when she first ran off. He didn't know what to do, but it killed him to know that he was the one who had caused this. Jacob didn't falter. He slid up to the locked stall and knocked gently. "Rory." he said softly. "Open up." She didn't answer. He then decided to knock with a little more force.

'I knew I shouldn't have said that!' Tristan thought angrily to himself as he watched Jacob continue to bang on the door. 'I shouldn't have judged her! I don't even _know_ her! For all I know, she could be nothing like her family!' He continued, on with this line of thought as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Go _away_!" Rory managed to sob out. "I don't want to see anyone!" She finished, choking back tears. Wiping furiously at her face, but unable to stop the tears from falling down.

"But _Rory_!" Jacob replied calmly. It was clear to Tristan that something like this has happened before. "I can't help you if you don't come out." Jacob continued in a soothing voice.

"I don't want to be helped!" Rory yelled from inside the stall. "I want to be left _alone_!"

"You know I can't do that!" Jacob replied back, looking at the offending door. "You and I both know that Ryan wouldn't want you to be like this. So please come out!" He finished, pleadingly.

Upon hearing Ryan's name, Rory's sobs became louder and more frequent.

'Shit!' Jacob thought 'I knew I shouldn't have mentioned him! Why the hell did I do that?' He thought to himself, shoulders slumping in defeat.

Tristan moved silently behind Jacob. Placing a hand on his arm he whispered, "Please. Let me try."

Jacob spun around, surprised. He didn't realize that Tristan had followed them. Almost immediately, the look of surprise was replaced with anger. "_Hell_ no!" he replied, quietly. Even thought he was speaking in a soft tone, the anger was evident in his voice. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you talk to her! If it weren't for you, she wouldn't be like this right now." He stood there, glaring, trying to control his anger. He couldn't lose his temper. Even though this boy caused all this trouble, he was still _just a boy_.

"I didn't know!" Tristan exclaimed, his eyes pleading with Jacob to believe him. "If I had, I never would have said anything." Tristan turned to the stall, and placed his hand upon it. He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Look Rory…I know you and I don't know each other and that we're suppose to hate each other but…couldn't we start over and be friends?" He paused and listened as he heard her sobs begin to subside. Taking this as a good sign, he continued. "I don't know about you, but people here are so cold and I think we both need a friend right now. I'm _so_ sorry for everything I've said to you today and I promise to never do it again!" He took a small step back when he finished. His voice was full of regret and honesty.

The three fell silent, when finally Rory managed out, "Jacob can you please wait in the hall?"

"_What_?" Jacob practically shouted. "You've got to be kidding me!" His tone was incredulous as he looked between the stall and the boy standing in front of it.

"I'm not." Rory replied finally stepping out. "I want to talk to him alone." She finished looking him in the eye, letting him know it would be ok.

"_Fine_!" Jacob grumbled stepping out into the hallway. Before the door closed he held it open and pointed to Tristan accusingly. "No funny business!" He then turned quickly and let the door close behind him.

Tristan just stood there, taking a good look at Rory for the first time since they met. 'She's so beautiful!' He thought, taking in her natural beauty. 'Even though she'd been crying, she's still gorgeous! I have no idea how I didn't notice that before!' He thought, still staring at her.

Meanwhile, red-eyed, Rory also took this time to take in Tristan's appearance. 'He's _gorgeous_!' She thought. 'Too bad he's a jerk!' '_You don't know that!' _her annoying inner voice said. Not surprisingly, it sounded just like her mother. 'But he was mean to me!' she pouted to her conscience. 'O_nly because you're a Hayden! We all know Hayden's aren't particularly liked in this town.' _The voice replied sagely 'But I didn't do a damn thing to him!' She continued in her rant. '_Maybe not, but maybe when he saw you he didn't see anything past the name. Give him a chance and then judge him, for all you know he could be your soul mate.' _The voice said mischievously.

Rory glanced away at that last thought, cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

'_Wow_!' Tristan thought. 'She's absolutely adorable when she blushes!' He wanted more than anything to tell her that but he knew that this was not the right time or place. Other things needed to be said before pleasantries could commence. "I'm really sorry about the way I acted when we first met." he said softly, looking down at his feet. "I shouldn't have said any of those things." he said, finally able to look up into her deep blue eyes once again.

"Then why did you?" Rory asked, meeting his ice blue stare. "I mean, you don't know me and yet you judged me the second you met me." Her voice was soft, but pain and a hint of anger was still evident in her voice.

"You're a _Hayden._" Tristan replied offhandedly, shrugging wanting to look away from her piercing gaze, but unable to.

"So!" Rory huffed indignantly. "Just because I'm a Hayden doesn't give you a right to judge me!" She retorted, as she crossed her arms, getting annoyed once again.

Tristan looked at Rory in shock. "Didn't _you_ do the same thing once you heard I was a DuGrey?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"_No_. Why would I?" Rory replied, confusion written all over her face.

"You _really_ have no idea, do you?" Tristan asked in disbelief.

Rory nodded. "I've been in boarding school most of my life." she explained. "I haven't really been around this town all that much." Tristan watched on with interest as she continued deep in thought. She no longer looked at him, but at a spot just above his shoulder, as she seemed to be pulling information from her memories. "On vacations, my family would fly out to visit. This is the longest amount of time I've spent here since I was eight." She shook herself out of her reverie, and looked him in the eye, determination written all over her face. "All I know about this town is that no one really likes my family but is too afraid to admit it. I don't have a clue why either. So _please_ clue me in to why we are _supposed_ to hate each other!" She finished, raising an eyebrow at him.

Tristan looked at Rory in amazement. "I can't believe you have no idea what our father's do. I'm surprised, your father never mentioned my father."

Rory shrugged and looked at Tristan, waiting for an answer. Tristan took a deep breath before he continued. "My father…" Tristan said slowly "…is a judge. He's been trying to put your father in jail for as long as I can remember." He finished, looking at her expectantly.

Rory wrinkled her noise in distaste. "Why in the world would he try and do that?" she asked clearly confused again. 'God! She's so innocent!' he thought to himself as he watched her.

"Because _Mary_," Tristan replied smirking. "Your father is a mob boss and my dad has been trying to take him off the streets for _years_." He took a step back as he watched the emotions play across her face, and waited for her reaction.

**A bit of a cliffy! And that was a short chapter! Sorry the next chapter will be longer I promise! Can you believe it? I wrote this chapter fully in one period lol I'm amazed at myself. I really don't like this chapter but I never do and I've learned to ignore it.See you all lol I told you this chapter wouldn't take long to get out!Well the bells going to ring soon and I still have to send this to my beta so bye bye for now!**

**Warnings For Next Chapter: Chris and Rory have a moment but will Chris tell Rory the truth?**

**Please review! I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing! Every review makes my day a little happier and brighter. **

**Authors Note:** **Hey all!** **I must really be dedicated! I'm writing this chapter standing up! Now that's dedication! Why am I writing standing up? Simple because I finished all of my work in the particular period I'm in and I wanted to update figured I'd use the time to my advantage. But low and behold as I entered the library a class was using it! And the only computers left were the stand up ones. I would use a chair to sit down but then I'm to low and I'm on the short side and it was really hard to write like that. So I being the dedicated person I am decided to write anyway. You all better appreciate this update lol I'd only do this for you all. Ah my friends keep laughing at me. I really must love you all I could be sitting down drinking a slushie but instead I'm standing up in the heat writing. Hmm...now that I think about it I can't remember the last thing Tristan said to Rory in the last chapter oops. Well anyway that's it so onto the next chapter.**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to the 17 days left I have of school not including exams! Yay! Only a bit more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls and am not making money off of this.**

**Recap:**

_Rory nodded. "I've been in boarding school most of my life." she explained. "I haven't really been around this town all that much." Tristan watched on with interest as she continued deep in thought. She no longer looked at him, but at a spot just above his shoulder, as she seemed to be pulling information from her memories. "On vacations, my family would fly out to visit. This is the longest amount of time I've spent here since I was eight." She shook herself out of her reverie, and looked him in the eye, determination written all over her face. "All I know about this town is that no one really likes my family but is too afraid to admit it. I don't have a clue why either. So please clue me in to why we are supposed to hate each other!" She finished, raising an eyebrow at him._

_Tristan looked at Rory in amazement. "I can't believe you have no idea what our father's do. I'm surprised, your father never mentioned my father."_

_Rory shrugged and looked at Tristan, waiting for an answer. Tristan took a deep breath before he continued. "My father…" Tristan said slowly "…is a judge. He's been trying to put your father in jail for as long as I can remember." He finished, looking at her expectantly._

_Rory wrinkled her noise in distaste. "Why in the world would he try and do that?" she asked clearly confused again. 'God! She's so innocent!' he thought to himself as he watched her._

_"Because Mary," Tristan replied smirking. "Your father is a mob boss and my dad has been trying to take him off the streets for years." He took a step back as he watched the emotions play across her face, and waited for her reaction._

**Chapter Four:**

"Would you _quit_ saying that?" Rory asked clearly annoyed. "My father is _not_ a mob boss!"

"I'm sorry." Tristan replied honestly, looking down. "But it's the truth."

"It is not!" She said, practically stomping her foot.

"It _is_!" Tristan said calmly. "I've lived here my whole life. It's all I've heard since I was a kid…this has been going on since before I was born! Ask your father and see what he says." He said, shrugging.

"_Fine_!" Rory replied sniffling. "I _will_!"

With that she spun on her heal and walked briskly out of the bathroom, with Tristan following close behind.

"Where the _hell_ are you going?" he asked once he reached the hallway. He noticed Rory and Jacob heading in the opposite direction of the gym with their backs to him.

"To Gym." Jacob replied like it was obvious, as they stopped and turned to look at him.

"_Well_…" Tristan replied chuckling slightly. "…first of all you're going the wrong way and second, class is almost over what's the point in going?"

"I shouldn't miss school the first day!" Rory answered back.

Tristan surveyed Rory silently, 'She's such a Mary' he thought '_My_ Mary.' He shook his head at that last thought. 'Where did that come from?'

Realizing she was watching him since he hadn't said anything, he replied "Its gym." With a raise of his eyebrow he continued. "You're not going to miss anything. Besides we never do anything important on the first day _Mary_."

"_Okay_." Rory replied looking at Tristan in confusion. "But my names _Rory_ not Mary."

"I know that Mary!" Tristan said with a smirk as he sauntered off down the hall, turning slightly he called "See you at lunch!" and then he was out of sight.

"That was _weird_!" Jacob said as he watched the teenager walk away, Rory nodded in agreement. "_Well_," Jacob said slowly, "What do you want to do till lunch?"

"We could walk around and figure out how to get to my last two classes?" Rory suggested with a shrug.

"Okay." Jacob agreed, quickly grabbing her schedule and scanning the classroom numbers, "Look for numbers 116 and 101."

Rory nodded, linked arms with Jacob and dragged him down the hall hurriedly.

_-20 Minutes Later-_

Rory and Jacob walked quickly towards the cafeteria tables. They found an empty one towards the back, and sat down quickly. Rory had her back facing the Chilton students and Jacob sat facing them.

"It's been a _long_ day so far!" Jacob said as he took a bite into his cheeseburger. "And it's only half over!"

"I _know_!" Rory agreed plopping a gravy covered french fry into her mouth, "There's something really weird about this school!" She said, as she turned and glanced around the semi quiet cafeteria. People turned away quickly, pretending that they hadn't been looking at her. "People are always quiet when I'm around" she continued turning back around to face Jacob. "They pretend that they weren't looking at me when I know they were! They're creepy! I don't know what's with them!" She huffed while picking at her food.

"Maybe it's the fact that you have a _bodyguard_?" Jacob suggested laughing slightly knowing what Rory meant, seeing the teenagers turn to stare as soon as she turned back around.

"_Maybe,_" Rory agreed taking a sip of her coffee, "but for some reason everyone thinks my dad's a mob boss or something!" she finished with a laugh. "That's _ridiculous…_isn't it?" She said looking up at him.

Jacob shifted his eyes, suddenly extremely interested in his food.

"_Jacob_" Rory repeated, noticing his uneasiness. "It's _ridiculous_, right?"

"_Rory._" Jacob replied looking up, but avoiding her eyes, knowing that if he looked into her eye's he'd tell her the truth. "I think this is a conversation you need to have with your father." He said looking away again.

"But it's not true!" Rory whispered. "_Is it_?"

"What's not true?" Tristan asked sliding into the chair next to Rory, not noticing the intense stare between her and Jacob.

"Nothing!" Rory replied looking at Jacob pointedly.

"It's _obviously_ not nothing!" Tristan said matter of factly. "If it was nothing then you'd tell me." He said with a smirk.

"How exactly, do you know that?" Rory asked, clearly annoyed "I don't know you! Why would I tell you _anything_?" She bit out, immediately regretting it. It wasn't Tristan's fault that she was upset. Not this time.

"You wound me Mary!" Tristan said dramatically throwing a hand to his heart in mock hurt, giving her puppy dogs eyes. "Don't you trust me? I thought we were friends!" He sighed dramatically.

"To be _friends_ I'd have to know you for more than three hours!" Rory replied standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have something to take care of" She looked at Jacob once, then took off toward the cafeteria doors.

Tristan looked at the now standing Jacob, confusion written all over his face. "What did I say?" he asked Jacob.

"You didn't say anything per say…" Jacob replied walking around the table. "Rory's really smart and she knows that someone has been keeping things from her. Things that she had no prior knowledge of until today. How would you act if you were in her position?" He said glancing at Tristan, before he went after her.

Tristan watched Jacob leave to go after Rory. A feeling that he hadn't felt before, ripped through his body. 'What the _hell_?' he thought 'I can't possibly be jealous of him, can I? She's just a girl that I can use to get back at my father right?' Tristan sat in the cafeteria silently for the rest of lunch, pondering his feelings.

Jacob pulled carefully into the Hayden mansion drive way. As he stopped the car Rory jumped out. Running past the guards, without the normal hello. She jerked the front door open, and ran inside. "Dad!" she screamed, "Where are you?"

"He's in the study." a guard answered quickly, seeing Rory's confused face.

"Thanks Eric" Rory called as she ran in the direction of the study.

"You're welcome!" he called back.

Rory burst through the door of her fathers study. "Is it true?" Rory yelled, seeing her father sitting at his desk writing something on a piece of paper.

"Is _what_ true?" Chris asked looking up at his daughter, fully aware of what Rory meant.

"Are you a mob boss?" Rory asked softly, deep down knowing the truth.

"The _truth_?" Chris asked standing up and walking over to his daughter. Rory nodded, afraid of what he was going to say, but knowing she had to know the truth. Chris pulled Rory into a hug before answering "Yes. I am."

Jerking from his embrace Rory looked at her father, eyes filling with tears. She whispered the first thing that came to mind. "_Why_?"

**Hey all! Another cliffy and this chapter was more of a filler than anything! This one wasn't that big but yeah. I know I said that Rory and Chris would have a heart to heart in this chapter but I decided to put it off until next chapter. It's really hot out and I have a bit of homework to do so I decided to stop writing. Besides the pool has been calling my name for like an hour but I had to keep writing cause I want to work on Because Of You tomorrow. Anyway I thought that was a pretty good place to end things. Well I don't really like how I wrote the Rory and Tristan part I was going to do it totally differently but decided against it. If I did it the way I planned then they would be together way sooner than I wanted so I didn't. Anyway I don't like Rory in this chapter but hey how would you act if you found out your parents had been lying to you whole life and your father killed people for a living? Probably the same way. Yes you all I started this chapter standing up! Got quite a bit done to standing up you all should try it lol. Well that's it for now! Next update will be out soon!**

**Warnings For The Next Chapter: Rory and Chris's heart to heart, Tristan's thoughts on Rory**

**Oh I had a question from a PM, a person asked me who I tell my fic idea's to and stuff and the answer to that is my beta loVe23. I tell her all of my idea's and chapter fears whatever. Lol don't even try getting anything out of her cause she won't tell you any of my idea's lol **

**If you haven't already, check out my new fic it's called Because Of You and it's a Trogan!**

**Please review! I love reviews! They make me update faster I swear!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for all of your support! **

**Authors note: Hey guys! I'm soo sorry it took so long to update. It's been like a year, I'm sooo sorry and I promise to never give you guys that big of a wait again. At least I hope not. I really hope people are still following this fic. Though if no one is, I hope at least someone will still read and review... it would suck if I was writing and no one was reading... it would really suck lol. But I guess if that happeneds it's my fault... and well to be perfectly honest a few stupid people on here who shall remain nameless... anyways onto the fic!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta, LoVe23. Thanks so much for everything you've done for me! You've never pushed me into writing again, you let me write again when I wanted to. Thanks so much for that.**

**Disclaimer: It's not mine! But steal my idea, and I shall flame you to death lol**

**Recap:**

_Rory burst through the door of her fathers study. "Is it true?" Rory yelled, seeing her father sitting at his desk writing something on a piece of paper._

_"Is what true?" Chris asked looking up at his daughter, fully aware of what Rory meant._

_"Are you a mob boss?" Rory asked softly, deep down knowing the truth. _

_"The truth?" Chris asked standing up and walking over to his daughter. Rory nodded, afraid of what he was going to say, but knowing she had to know the truth. Chris pulled Rory into a hug before answering "Yes. I am."_

_Jerking from his embrace Rory looked at her father, eyes filling with tears. She whispered the first thing that came to mind. "Why?"_

**Chapter 5**

"It's the family business." Christopher said softly. "I really didn't have a choice."

"Of course you had as choice!" Rory screamed. "You could have said no! You could have left! But _no_! You decided to kill people for a living! How could you?" She yelled, unable to stop the tears from falling.

"This was what I was raised to do!" Christopher said slowly and carefully. "If I didn't do it, someone else would have... and my father, your grandfather wouldn't have allowed that. It was all I knew." He said with a shrug.

"I thought you were one of the good guys." Rory whispered, clearly heartbroken, before she ran out of the room. Leaving Chris to run after her.

"Rory you have to understand!" He grabbed her arm to stop her from running any further down the hall. "At that point in my life, all I thought about was power, and becoming the boss, was the only way I could get it."

"How long has this been going on?" Rory asked, shaking slightly

"Since the day my father died." He said simply.

"You've been a _fucking_ mob boss since I was two years old?" Rory screamed, clearly still in shock. "I can't believe you never told me! You've had 15 years to tell me! And I had to go and find out from someone at school! Do you know how much that hurts?"

"I was trying to protect you!" Christopher yelled, quickly losing his control. "I never meant for you to find out this way!"

"You were never planning on me finding out at all!" She screamed back.

"I was going to tell you…" Christopher said softly, the anger quickly leaving his body after hearing the despair in his daughter's voice. "I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"You really want me to believe…" Rory replied "…that you've been trying to tell me, for _15_ years. Try again dad. If you really wanted me to know, then I would have known my whole life!" She yelled trying to break free from his grip.

"Rory you don't understand!" Christopher said quickly, not letting her go. "I've been trying to protect you from it, from my world. Who do you think my enemies are going to go after to hurt me? You! That's who. Do you know how many people have threatened to do something to you?"

"Is that why I've been in boarding school?" Rory asked, calming down slightly. "Is that why I've been sent away?"

"Yes." Christopher replied "I only brought you home because, your mother and I realized that we were missing out on so much. We missed you growing up."

"You're incredibly selfish, you know that!" Rory yelled, clearly angry again, jerking her arm out of her fathers grip. She turned and started to run up the stairs, as quickly as she could.

"Rory we have to talk!" Christopher called desperately to her

Turning slightly to look at her father, as she reached the top step, "You've had 15 years to talk." she said darkly "Why start now?" Giving him one last glare, Rory disappeared down the hall and into her room.

Flopping down on her bed silently on her belly, Rory felt the tears slip down her face faster. 'I can't believe he didn't tell me!' she thought sadly 'I always thought my dad told me everything! He's been lying to me my whole life!' Rory lay there, deep in thought with her arm over her head, hiding her face from the world. She didn't notice Lorelai walk into the room. In fact she thought she was alone until she felt Lorelai sit on the bed.

"How could you keep this from me?" Rory asked, turning on her side to face her mother.

"We thought it was for the best." Lorelai said. "Believe me it killed me to do it. But your father and I both thought it was for the best."

"I hate him!" Rory whispered.

"No, you don't." Lorelai said gently, but firmly. "You're just mad at him…and you have every right to be angry with us both. But your father loves you, everything he's ever done was for you. _Always_ remember that."

"If he really loved me…" Rory said stubbornly, "…then he wouldn't kill people for a living!"

"You know your father loves you!" Lorelai replied sharply "No matter what you think of how he earns his living, he's still the only father you're ever going to have! He is still the man that raised you. He will never do anything to hurt you. Yes he made a mistake not telling you, but he only did it because he was trying to protect you!"

"I need time to think about things…" Rory said softly. "…just give me some time."

"Of course." Lorelai replied, standing up slowly. "Your father and I will be downstairs when you're ready to talk."

Rory nodded, watching as Lorelai walked out. As she turned to lay on her bed. Rory began to recall events that had happened in her life. Wondering how she hadn't noticed, these things before. All of the signs were there, how could she not have known? How could she have been the last to know? With all of these thoughts and feelings in mind, Rory rolled over. Closing her eyes softly. She tried to put all of her thoughts out of her mind as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Lol so what do you think? It was short I know, really short. And there was no trory action at all. But it was still kind of a dramatic chapter. There was lots of yelling and stuff but that's the only way I could think of writing it. Lots of things will be happening in the next few chapters. I was going to continue this chapter, but I found it took something away from it all. I wanted to add Tristan in but, the way I was going to, wouldn't have worked... I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter, I wasn't all that sure what to write. It's not my best I know but give me time and my writing should get better again. I have been into writing lately, hopefully it will last. I have to admit I had to force myself to write this chapter. But now that this chapter is done and over with, the hard part is over so updating again shouldn't be so bad... I hope...**

**Warnings for the next chapter: Rory, Lorelai and Christopher talk and some TRORY action!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
